Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to devices and systems useful as interbody graft inserters.
Brief Description of the Related Art
Anterior lumbar interbody graft (ALIG) inserters on the market today can only be used for insertion of a single type of interbody graft, that is, they are only a one directional inserter. For example, one inserter is configured for insertion of an interbody graft into the L5-S1 locations, while another inserter is differently configured for the L3-L4, and L4-L5 applications.
There remains a need in the art for a single device which can be used for multiple applications, saving the surgeon time in surgery and reducing the risk of losing the ALIG inserters and reducing the confusion among the ALIG inserters by only having one ALIG inserter for multiple applications.